Sweet Lullabys
by Flutter360
Summary: 'Friendship dies and true love lies' Not sappy. Seddie. What will Sam's reaction be when she has to put down her beloved Frothy and Carly isn't around? How will Freddie keep her mind off the horrible incident? Dope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Carls, do you mind if I go up and work on the website, we've got a glitch on it and it keeps allowing comments containing swear words to be left." He said walking though the door of the apartment holding a few cables and his phone in his hands.

"Yeah sure, if we leave you the keys can you lock up? Spencer and I are going down to see our Granddad for a few days, we'll be back on Monday, but late at night."

"Yeah, of course. When are you guys going?" he asked curiously.

"We're leaving in about an hour maybe less, depends on Spencer really. Would you like a drink?" the brunette bubbled, faffing around with her hair in a portable mirror.

"Oh right, yeah a drink would be nice."

"Lime-aid okay?" she asked and upon seeing a look of horror pass his face she added 'its not home made!"

"Oh then yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." He said setting down the cords and his phone walking over to the kitchen hands slung loosly in his pockets.

He took the drink from Carly with a simple "thanks" and the pair sat on the sofa talking for a while about nothing in particular.

"Right I should get on with fixing this glitch, the last thing we want is to scare off fans."

"Yes, right. Sorry I've been distracting you. I'll re check my bag and make sure I've got everything."

Freddie chuckled to himself as he gathered his things and climbed the stairs up to the iCarly studio.

He detected the laptop from his work station, sat down on a bean bag with the laptop on his knees and began reprogramming the software. It was a laborious and thankless task, but necessary as even though the content of the show had matured with its hosts and technical producer, they had all agreed that swearing should not be allowed as it gave the whole iCarly image name a bad image.

Freddie laughed to himself as he looked round the room, it was stocked for their next show. Like he said the content had matured, like him and his two friends, that accounted for the two hats that had what looked remotely like sex toys attached to them. Obviously the content was still teen appropriate and there were never anything more than subtle references to anything not acceptable. Freddie still found it funny, probably, he guessed, because they did tiptoe round anything R rated because in actually fact they were pretty open and honest with each other, not disgustingly so, but at times he and Gibby had been subjected to the conversations of femine cycles and the word 'bloated'. Safe to say him and Gibby did not participate in that conversation.

A voice pulled him out of his day dream.

"Freddie, we're leaving. Can you answer the phone if its Sam and tell her she can stay if she needs to and to get the key from you. The key is on the kitchen table. Byeeee" he heard her yell from downstairs.

"Bye Carls." He yelled.

He was nearly done with the software, just the last part, which ironically enough was the most complicated, he inwardly sighed and pressed on as he got more comfortable on the bean bag.

While the new settings were saving Freddie took himself down stairs to get another drink, he didn't think Carly or Spencer would mind. On his way to the fridge he saw the key on the table with a sticky note attached to it with the word 'Key' written on it and a smiley face.

Carly and Sam always did little things like that which make him laugh, albeit it unintended on their part but it always made him smile.

Freddie fondly remembered the last Easter when Carly had the 'brilliant' idea of personalising Easter eggs for each other. Sam had decided to go all out for hers and had obviously painstakingly iced socks on to Spencer's egg, a whole montage of things on Carly's, some of which were bras, microphones, dresses and on Freddie's which looked as if it had taken her the most time as the details were so acute and finite, computers and the camera he used to record iCarly. It wasn't the effort that she had put in that made Freddie laugh, it touched him in fact, no it was that every item that had been iced onto the egg had an arrow pointing towards it with its name, though you couldn't exactly tell what it was. This made Freddie laugh because you could clearly tell what the iced objects were as Sam had always had quite a knack of drawing and painting, and yet she had still iced the names of the objects.

When Freddie had gotten his drink the phone rang, he walked round to see the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil" he said to himself.

The ID said 'Sam mobile'.

He picked up the phone, not expecting the voice he heard.

"Carls?" a soft whimper said.

"Hey Sam, Carly has had to go and visit her Granddad for a few days, but she said you can stay and if you'd like to, just knock on my door and get they key from me." He said.

"Ohh….." he heard her say and her heard her breathing heavily.

"She's not there at all?" he asked her voice higher now.

What a stupid question Freddie thought to himself, he'd just told her she'd gone away. . . . . then it clicked.

"No, she's not here Sam. Are you okay?" he asked tentatively very aware of the tone and pace of his voice.

"I'm … I'm fine" she said with a squeak.

He could practically hear her throat contracting with every word she said and each deep breath she took.

"Sam..… Sam what's happened?" he asked beginning to worry about her desperately now.

"Can I come over please?" she asked quietly.

Guessing she'd explain what was so wrong when she got there he agreed. She told him she'd be there within twenty minutes.

Freddie went upstairs saved the new updated iCarly software and locked up the Shay's apartment, taking the key with him he opened his apartment door and sat down on the sofa, trying to mill through his thoughts.

What could have ailed Sam to be in such a state, the normal composed, never let a shard of emotion pass her face girl was long lost in their previous conversation.

Freddie gave up his fruitless game of guess what and went to put the kettle on to make a drink, he had long learnt that from his mother, that a cup of tea makes everything better, or at least easier to deal with.

As the kettle was coming to a boil he heard the sturdy knock of Samantha Puckett at his door.

He opened it and invited her in and she removed her shoes not speaking all the while.

Nothing physically appeared wrong with her, she had both arms and legs and odd socks on her feet. She was not bleeding or bruised from what Freddie could see. She had on her usual clothes, a pair of flared jeans and a striped blue jumper and a gold mustache necklace draped round her neck, her blond hair in its curly glory draped from her scalp to her elbows, nothing seemed physically different besides the red rim lining her eyes.

"Tea?" he asked holding a cup and saucer out to her.

She nodded taking it nonverbally, sipping at it as she sat down on the sofa next to Freddie.

The didn't speck and this allowed him to think.

He knew her well enough to know that she was not the type of person to need pushing to say something, when she felt ready she'd say something. Though Sam painted herself to be blasé and crass she was actually pretty sensitive, not to he point that she was an emotion wreck, far from it, but occasionally she would get upset, Freddie could usually tell from her voice or her eyes.

The admirable thing about Sam was that though she could lie for the all the fat cakes in the world, she didn't often lie. She was partial to the truth and often got frustrated when people didn't do the same to her.

"How long will Carly be gone for?"

"She's getting back late Monday night." Freddie said, keeping his voice level

"Ohh." He dropped her head, sniffing.

"Sam, what did you want Carly for, is it something I can help with?"

She looked up, as he expected. That hurt expression on her face, which was so scarce to see.

She took a few deep breaths, probably to calm her nerves.

"Frothy needs to be put down" she said taciturnly.

He knew she loved that cat, it had three legs and she loved it, it scratched the hell out of Freddie last time he went to her house and she praised it, cooed at it and fed it cat treats which it nibbled gently at out of the palm of her hand despite Frothy having sliced Freddie's arms mere seconds previously. She had a photo of it in her room in a frame and she personally enrolled it at the vets and took it to all its check ups, she bought its food and when she went away she always saw to it that someone besides her mother would check up on it and feed it if necessary.

"Ohhhh Sam, when?" he asked gently, scooting closer to her on the sofa.

"This afternoon." she squeaked.

"Would you like me to come with you as moral support?" he asked.

He didn't expect her to agree to it, she liked to look strong and independent even in the worst circumstances.

She looked up, caught his eyes with hers and nodded.

He led her out the door to his car, she got in, probably guessing where he was taking her.

Sam clipped her seat belt in as he started the car and began the drive.

It didn't take long in the car, it look longer on the bus because it stopped so often.

Sam wordlessly got out the car and waited for Freddie at the door.

Freddie had taken her to her house, where he guessed Frothy was. He thought she'd appreciate being able to play with him a little longer.

She unlocked the house door and went in, silently Freddie followed, removing his shoes like Sam.

Her house wasn't big, but it was suitable. The house was surprisingly tidy.

Frothy was curled up on the sofa, Sam made her way over to him and scooped him up gently and held him firmly to her chest.

It was a private moment, she kept her back to him, not out of rudeness, she was saying her personal goodbyes to a beloved companion.

He, Freddie, kept quiet and still watching the small blond girl. She never had grown, Carly and he had, they'd grown significantly meanwhile Sam stayed pint sized though she'd put it to good use, joining the dance squad in our first year of high school because Carly forced her saying something about her pageants, turns out Sam is a little dynamo when it comes to dancing.

She set Frothy down on the sofa and tuned to me, indicating that I should sit down with her.

I sat by her and she sat by Frothy, stroking the back of his neck as he slept with one hand.

"He has a tumour, and its too big too operate on, they said they could try, but there is little hope." She told him.

He looked at her, she looked devastated, depressed and broken. He took the one hand she wasn't stroking Frothy with and held it within his, stroking it softly.

"Am I being selfish, not giving him a chance at the surgery. I just want to be able to say goodbye properly." She said.

"Of course you're not, if the vet said he's got little chance, then you're doing the best thing possible. I promise you."

We sat quietly for 2 hours or so, her hand still in mine.

Sam looked down at her watch and nodded.

She got Frothy ready to leave, she bundled him as gently as one can into his cat box while Freddie locked her house and opened up his car.

Sam was silent the whole ride to the vets, the cat box resting on her knees.

We sat in the vets next to each other

"Frothy Puckett." A grey haired vet said, poving his head out of a green door.

"Come in with me, please." She begged quietly as she stood up picking up the cat box containing Frothy.

"Hello, I'm Mark.' The vet introduced himself and I said both mine and Sam's names.

"Okay Miss Puckett, we'd like you to understand that we believe that you are doing what is best for your cat."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She spat out, obviously shaking now.

She slowly let Frothy out of his cage where he stretched, turned round three times and meowed at Sam.

"We're going to give him an injection, into his neck and he'll fall asleep permanently, the whole thing will last under a minute. I'll give you a chance to say goodbye." The vet said slipping out the room.

I nodded, Sam had bundled Frothy up in her arms, murmuring in low tones into his ears.

I put my arm round her waist, pulling myself closer to her.

"It'll all be over in two minutes Frothy, I promise you. The pain will go away, I promise. I love you Frothy, so much. Be a good boy for me, yeah." She said to him and I saw her eyes become hazy and glazed.

Mark came back into the room and Sam lovingly set Frothy down onto the vetinary table. Sam looked away as the needle was put into her baby's neck. I watched as the syringe pumped in the obnoxious fluid.

"You can hold him if you'd like." Mark said.

Sam didn't need to be told twice, she gingerly picked up Frothy and cradled him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the eyes of her beloved cat slowly closed and closed her long companionship with Frothy.

I pulled her into a hug, feeling the limp, lifeless creature against my chest.

Sam was small enough so I could prop my chin on the top of her head comfortably usually, but now she seemed smaller, tiny almost.

I removed Frothy from her arms, set him down on the table, though he was sleeping like I saw him do so many times before.

Sam soon sobered up, furiously tearing the tears off her face, like she was livid they fell in the first place.

"Miss Puckett, we can cremate your cat should you wish and we'll give you the ashes or you can take him and do what you see fit." Mark said peacefully

"Could you cremate him please?" she said, the solidity of her voice unnerved me.

"Of course Miss. You may collect the ashes tomorrow." Mark said.

Refuge

Fruitless


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat in the car, more silent than he'd ever seen her in his life. The tears had dried on her face, leaving small tracks down her face. She cradled the empty cat box in her arms, though love might bring her kitten back.

I took her back to my house, guessing she didn't want to go back to her house so soon. She seemed to be okay with my house and she gingerly set down her cat box while I went and found my mother to tell her about Sam and to ask if she could for once leave the cat box alone, not that she usually cleansed cat boxes, she usually didn't allow them into the apartment. She agreed to not touch it providing it went in one of the cupboards.

"So, what now?" Sam asked, her voice its normal pitch and pace.

"Pizza and movie night" he suggested.

"I swear you know me too well, Benson." She laughed, shaking her head, her blond hair glinting in the low light.

"Yeah, my shoulder knows your fist far too well." He said, observing her stretch her arms high above her head, a patch of her tanned stomach peeping out.

"Haha, you're not funny Benson." She said, lowering her arms, thus hiding the small part of her anatomy that was scarcely shown.

For a girl who was quite crass, Sam was very modest. She never saw the point of letting anybody see more than they needed to. The last time they had gone to the beach, which was about a year or so ago now, Sam wore a swimming costume so her tummy wasn't on show and a pair of swim shorts, Carly on the other hand had a little red bikini donning her body and nothing else besides some big sunglasses which gave her a bug like look. Sam, it seemed, was self-conscious, but he could never be sure of her as in other ways she was so happy and comfortable within herself.

"So meat lovers pizza?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You knows it Benson." She said, her hair bouncing as she excitedly nodded.

"Okay, so what can we do until we order it?" he asked.

"Oh, I've got some picture for of that theatre trip last week on my camera, can you sort those out with me?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. Get your camera and meet me in my room." He said getting up and going to his room to turn on his computer.

Sam walked in moments later holding her red camera, the lead and its case which of course was brown, like gravy.

"Hey youuuu." Freddie said from his twirly chair.

"You're such a dork." She said, rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her hip.

"Right, plug that USB cable into the socket and attach the camera and grab a chair." He said pointing to a chair a few meters away.

Sam did as she was told and carried her chair and placed it next to Freddie's twirly one and sat down cross legged, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. He knew she was upset and it hurt Freddie that he couldn't do much to help than keep her busy.

"So which of these do you like and not like?" he asked opening the first picture.

It was a picture of Carly and Sam, and safe to say it wasn't the most flattering one of Carly or of Sam for that matter.

"Not that one." She laughed, "Its horrible"

"Okay, that one is deleted." He said flicking though some "This one is going on."

It was a picture of Sam on stage on her own, looking very much like she was singing some country song, her hair was about her shoulders and she was half holding the microphone to her lips. The lights were dimed creating the moonlit look that flattered Sam very much, I showed her tanned skin so well, he thought to himself.

"Who took this?" she asked quietly

"Me, there's a great one of you and Carls together as well." He said cockily.

He expected some kind of punch to his shoulder, but nothing came. Instead he saw a look cross he face that was rare, a genuine smile, just like the look that she had in her eyes in the picture.

He dragged the picture of Sam on stage as well as the one of Carly and Sam to a file to upload and they continued going though the pictures.

There was one of Freddie looking like a dork, a full on dweeb, that Sam had been so proud of, seeing as she had taken it. He cringed at the picture, he had been about to stand up, but it just looked weird, he looked like 560 lbs and totally deformed.

"No Sam!"

"Please Freddie." She wined.

"Nope, never. I'll put that one of you, that you hate if you do, and you know I would."

Freddie had been fortunate enough to catch Sam in the act of 'provocatively' eating an ice lolly and she hated the picture. She hadn't meant to eat the lolly in such a manner, Freddie thought, but it just happened. Freddie had stored the picture in many safes places so even if Sam deleted one copy he still had loads else where.

"I hate you." She said.

"Hate you too." He responded naturally.

Her face grew flushed and Freddie soon realised why. How easily they slipped from one boundary to the next.

They were silent for a period besides to say yes or no to a picture.

"I'm going to the loo, is that okay Freddie?" Sam said to break then tension, he presumed.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said, happy to have the ice broken.

He watched her walk into the bathroom subtly. When she had closed the door behind her, he slumped back in his chair.

'You won't get respect if your back is not erect' ran though his mind. He hated that saying, the final word made him want to curl up and die every time his mother said it. The first time she had recited it in Sam's presence, she had bitten her lip so hard trying not to laugh in front of Spencer or his mother that it had bled. By the time his mother and Spencer had left the room Freddie face resembled a tomato and Carly and Sam were holding onto each other laughing so hard, he swore he thought they'd blow up.

Sam came out from the bathroom and they finalised the picture choices and uploaded them.

"Pizza time?" he asked.

"Durhhh, do you even have to ask that question?" she replied

"Okay." He sighed.

"Cheer up, its not like _you _had a bad day." She said

That's right, he thought. She'd had a terrible day and he had to keep her sprits up, even though she was more than capable of doing so herself, he had to help.

He went to get the apartment phone and ordered their favourite pizza and got them some drinks from the fridge.

When he went back to his room, Sam was sitting cross-legged spinning round and round on his spinny chair like a 6 year old. He admired the child in her, it kept things fun and interesting lots of the time. She always got excited about trying new things and as much as it was weird to admit, he always found it really cute.

"Stole my chair again Puckett?" he half laughed, watching as she turned round and round.

"Obviously." She said, still spinning.

"Don't you get dizzy?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, you spot. Dancer stuff." She said, putting her feet on the floor to stop her spinning.

"Pizza should be here in a bit. I got you a drink." He handed a glass to her which she accepted and took a sip from, her eyes wide watching him curiously.

"So what now?" she asked, sitting down on the chair spinning again.

"Choose a movie?" he suggested.

"Okay, nothing nubbish." She said, giving him back his spinny chair.

"We can decide together" he said as Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

After a long debate they finally decided on Apollo 13 which was one of his all time favourite films. When they had finally decided to watch Apollo 13 the pizza man came and while he paid the guy Sam put the movie into the TV and got the drinks ready.

The pair of the settled down on Freddie's bed comfortably, he loved the film, he always had. The idea of getting lost in space sounded both amazing and terrifying. He watched Sam watch the film, her small hands cling to a piece of pizza that she chewed quickly, her eyes wide watching Tom Hanks move across the screen organise and prepare, he moved his thumb covering the earth and moved it back to re-revel it.

By the time the film was finished, it was late and he could see Sam was beginning to fall asleep.

"Sam, you want to stay at Carly's tonight? She said you could, I've got the key."

She nodded and he walked her across the hall and opened up the door for her.

"Night Freddie." She said, sleepy. Her eyelids moving slowly and her words sluggish.

"Night Sam." he tuned to go.

Suddenly he was being hugged by a tiny demon, her hair tickling his chin.

"Thank you." She said so quietly he wondered whether she had actually meant to say it.

And with that she turned back into Carly's apartment and didn't look back.

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**Thank you so much for reading my story**

**Review if you liked it, or if you didn't and thought I should change something.**

**Just as a side not Apollo 13 is absolutely amazing, if you haven't watched it, you really should. Its such a moving story line and so wonderfully portrayed by the actors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't state in earlier chapters, however I do not own iCarly and it is doubtful that I ever shall. *sigh***

His phone vibrated on his desk loudly signalling a new text message, pulling Freddie out of his partial day dream, he unlocked his phone to read the message.

**From Sam**

**To Freddie**

**Could you pick me up to go to a dance class? Stupid mother 'borrowed' my car! Xx**

He laughed, he knew Sam loved her dance classes and he couldn't make her miss it by him being stubborn, it wouldn't be fair to her.

**From Freddie**

**To Sam**

**What time? Xx**

**From Sam**

**To Freddie**

**Now please. Xx**

He was already up an dressed, he had been doing some work on the iCarly website and updating his blog, seeing as he was slack at doing so. He didn't enjoy sharing a great deal of his personal life on the internet for anyone and everyoneto see, that's why he scarcely wrote of relationships and friendships and anything of significant importance to him. He felt that if he disclosed such information, then it wasn't as special to him any more, it literally became common knowledge. Obviously he, Freddie, had to be especially chary when it came to Sam and Carly. The slightest word or phrase he used to describe them could potentially turn into a full blown shipping war. He'd had that once before, he had said that both Carly and Sam looked pretty in their dresses and commented on how Carly's hair looked nice or something passive and inactive like that and suddenly his blog was over crowded with shipping comments and a blur of angry emoticons and happy emoticons. Though as a result he also found out about two new ships called 'Cibby' and 'Sibby' which were the parings of Carly and Gibby or Sam and Gibby. He had laughed himself inane when he found that out ship and when he showed the girls he got a death stare from Carly and a punch from Sam. He then had to remove the blog and re upload it simply stating that both Carly and Sam 'looked nice'.

It did get on his nerves slightly, the whole shipping thing because it didn't really leave him with much freedom, he was doomed if he dated one of the girls and he was doomed if he dated anyone else. Not that he had his eyes on anyone, but it still bugged him.

He grabbed his keys, wrote a note to his mother who was out working and set off to Sam's.

She was waiting outside her house, sat on the porch steps. A big dance bag, which was clasped over her shoulder with a long strap, hung at her thighs and she had her hair tied back into a messy bun. Black sheer leggings, some little red shorts, a strappy backed leotard, a thin cardigan slung over her shoulders and her iconic converse were all she wore.

"Get in Puckett." He said driving up next to her and smiling.

"Thanks." She said, slipping into the front seat beside him.

"So where am I going?" he asked.

"The hall behind school." She said checking her phone.

"Right." He said, slipping his sunglasses on, resting them on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh cool shades Frederly." She said.

"Thanks" he grinned, glad she approved of something he owned.

He had treated himself to the sun-glasses when some great aunt of his, that apparently was fond of him died, she left some money, not a lot, but some and he decided that he wanted some nice sunglasses. He went all by himself to the shop and tried on a whole bunch of pairs until he decided on the first pair he tried on. He remembered laughing at the irony of picking the first pair of glasses he had tried and was exceptionally glad he didn't bring someone else along with him, especially Sam as anybody who had to suffer him trying on a thousand pairs of glasses would indisputably kick him in his 'crown jewels'. The glasses were wire framed aviator RayBans and he loved them, dark tinted lenses and they had a purple stripe down the arm.

"What up with the funky beard Fred doof?" she asked, pointing to his line of stubble.

"I didn't think I was going anywhere, so I didn't shave." He answered, running a hand along the jaw line stubble.

Like usual Sam played with the radio in his car, he had long gown to accept the fact that she always would, nothing he did, said, or threatened in one case to do would change it. When she found a station she liked, she sat back in the seat and relaxed. She bobbed along to some tune that he didn't really listen to properly.

"Did you go to the vets this morning?" he asked without looking at her. He knew it was a silly question, but it haunted him, had she gone alone? Did she scatter the ashes? Where did she scatter the ashes? Had she even gone to the vets?

"Yeah, I went." Was the reply he got.

Knowing he shouldn't push it, he left the conversation there and moved on to another question of equal importance.

"So how long is your class? I'll drop you off after your class because I need to go to the tech shop and I might as well go while you're in class." He said, looking at her, she was running her fingers along her lower lash line and he couldn't tell whether it was to remove excess make up or to rid her face of any tears that fell, he guessed the latter.

"Oh, thanks, its about two hours long normally, but I'm late so it'll be about an hour and a half from when you drop me off."

"Right, okay. That's great."

They were quiet the rest of the journey until he pulled into the school hall.

"Thanks Freddie." She said, grabbing her bag and quickly getting out of the car. She waved as she went into the hall and he waved back at her.

He watched her bound towards the hall, the bag hooked over her left shoulder looked huge.

When she had gone into the hall he drove himself to a coffee bar, got a coffee to go, which was a rarity seeing as his mother had strictly banned coffee after hearing it could stunt growth. Freddie was more realistic, if he drunk 8 million gallons of coffee, he was sure it would implement some aspect of his health, not mealy just his bladder, but her didn't drink it regularly. So he doubted the silly suspicion. He then drove himself to the tech shop and browsed though the isles until he found the stuff he needed, he debated long and hard about which piece of 'nerd stuff', as Sam would call it, to buy until he looked at his watch and recognised he should be getting back to collect Sam. He quickly bought what he needed and left the shop to return to the dance hall to see a rather soggy looking Samantha Puckett talking to some girls outside the dance hall.

He waited until she saw him, he didn't want to be rude and to interrupt her conversation, that was rude, or so his mother said.

When Sam saw he was there she waved at him, flashing him a smile and bid her friends goodbye and ran over to his car and climbed in, stuffing her dance bag down by her feet.

"Hey sweaty." He said laughing. Her face was red and blotchy and she had the appearance of just walking out of a sauna, sweat clung to her and her hair appeared damp at the roots.

"Well its called hard work Fred dork. I'm sure you're unfamiliar, maybe I can introduce you." She said, flopping into the seat.

He went to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't mean hard work as in school, you nerd, I mean physical hard work, until your muscles ache."

"You know I have a gym membership, right Sam." he said, feeling some what offended. Had she not recognised the physical change in him? He thought he looked a fair bet more muscular now, maybe he was being too self complimentary, he wondered

"Yeah, I know you're all beef cake now, but I mean like with dancing, it's a show isn't it? You can't stop a performance because you're too tired or out of breath, you've got to carry on other wise the audience won't see your best ability, will they?" she said slowly, regaining her breath.

Before he could respond.

"Sam, with lover boy!" some red headed girl yelled.

Sam stuck her middle finger up at her and pouted.

"That's my friend Jenny, she's a silly, stupid shipper." She rolled her eyes and let out a bell like laugh and settled back into her seat once more, too tired to even fiddle with the radio.

"Right, lets get you home, before you fall asleep." He laughed and avoided Sam's previous comment.

He watched for a moment as Sam struggled with her seat belt in pure tiredness, he nudged his hands against hers and she passed the seat belt over to him and he clipped her in safely.

He drove slowly back to her house, in no hurry as Sam was fast asleep, it was 4 in the afternoon, but she slept like a child.

As he drove he wondered how much sleep she had gotten last night, considering she'd had an awful day. He never had considered Sam the type of girl to cry alone in bed, but he'd only ever seen her cry 3 or maybe 4 times in their whole friendship, so crying wasn't something he associated with Sam. Maybe she didn't sleep at all last night, he though, that would certainly explain her extreme tiredness

When he pulled up at her house, she was still in her blissful slumber, slumped slightly awkwardly against the door.

He unclipped her and gently nudged her awake.

"Sam, we're at your house."

She gingerly opened her eyes, pushing some stray hairs that had fallen from her messy updo out of her eyes and blinked a few times before responding.

"Thanks dork."

They walked to her house together and Sam let them in, he was just about to say goodbye when Sam blurted out.

"Would you like to go out later, you know considering its Saturday?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be foolishly expensive.

"I wanted to go out dancing, to that new club Samba" she said.

His chin hit the floor and his eyes grew wide.

"You want to go out salsa dancing, with me? I can't dance Sam!" he said, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Well you'd learn and its so fun, please Freddie. Plus I know the guy on the door so I can probably get us in easily and for free. You'll like it you dork, come on. Please." She said, her eyes begging him.

Sam didn't usually vocally beg, she tended to use her eyes to do it for her. It was a subtle thing and he couldn't quite put his finger on how she did it, but she did and it worked on most people, him included.

"Sam?" he said.

"Freddie."

"Ughh fine, but don't ditch me and don't take the piss when you see I can't dance."

"Maybe." She smiled, "Collect me at 8 and wear something cool, a shirt and dark jeans, no tie." She said closing the door behind her.

He rested his head against the steering wheel, sighing in frustration. What the hell had he let himself in for! How did Sam always manage to twist his arm, besides her physical strength.

**Please read this note, it is important.**

**Again I want to say a huge thank you for reading, it truly is a blessing.**

**I was wondering about Sam's character, is she realistic or is she not? I am worried about her, I can't seem to portray her character very well, I don't think. I would very much like your opinion on the matter, and please don't shy away from being critical, let out the Sam in yourself, tough love.**

**Thanks again**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter 360**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

What the fuck was he going to do? He wondered to himself. He was at home, chilling and now he had to get ready to go out with Sam. It was not a date. No, of course it wasn't and he pushed all dating thoughts to the back of his mind.

He was getting ready to go out, freshly shaved and showered. He had on one of his favourite shirts, a blue vertically striped one and some dark denim jeans from , Sam might make fun of him, but he thought they were cool. He put on his favourite cologne and checked what he looked like in the mirror.

For some unknown reason he was nervous, like properly nervous, the sort of running backward and forward to the bathroom every 4 or 5 minutes kind of nervous. He hadn't been this panicky since the first episode of iCarly where he was so terrified he'd mess up he'd nearly had a nervous breakdown. That was the real reason he never said the number one in the count down. In the first episode he was so anxious he could barley speak and as he counted down in reverse order he was so scared he lost the ability to speak and since the first episode went so well he decided that missing the number one out of a countdown would be his signature quirk.

He left the apartment and drove to Sam's house, from where they'd decided they'd share a taxi. He parked up his car and took a last deep, calming breath and walked the short distance to Sam's front door.

Sam's mother Pam answered the door, thankfully this time she was wearing enough clothing to keep Freddie sane. One time too many Pam had answered the door wearing less than skimpy clothing, besides having to swallow his own vomit the moment his eyes caught her attire and her bare flesh, he had been terrified of going to Sam's for months after and had even had the odd nightmare regarding her. When he told Sam this in the hope that next time he visited her mother might be more careful in choosing what clothes to answer the door in, she'd tipped his juice over his head and told him the only girl he'd ever get a look at was her own mother, that particular thought made his bones turn to dust.

"Sam, he's here." Pam yelled unsociably.

She came down the stairs at the speed of light, her mother attempted to put some repugnant fuchsia lipstick on her lips which Sam swatted away with her hand and said goodbye to her mother and soon they were in the taxi driving to the dance club.

The driver parked up and as he, Freddie, got out the car he noticed how good Sam looked. A black off the shoulder dress which had a fitted bodice and a full flared skirt cutting off two inches above her knees, her hair again up, but she had taken care with it this time, a few tendrils fell from her updo and adorned her face. She had a silver necklace round her neck and a small silver bangle on her wrist, the item that most shocked him, were her shoes. They were ball room style shoes, according to his limited knowledge, like the ones Baby wore on the film Dirty Dancing, and no he wasn't gay, Carly made them watch it. However Sam wore red shoes, in the same style as Baby's, they had a high heel he noticed, but she still walked perfectly normal.

The top of her head now came up to his nose.

"Looking hot Puckett." He said, feeling foolish as soon as he did. He wondered why he ever tried to be cool, Sam was going to rip him for that one.

"Thanks, you don't look bad your self, glad you got rid of the funky beard."

As we walked side by side, theirhands nudged one and other and they held hands. We waited at the entrance line and talked as we waited.

"The guy on the door, the big one with no hair." She pointed to a big officer, he nodded.

"That's my friend, his name is Paul and he's so cool." She said happily, swinging their still joint hands.

"Of course the biggest and scariest guy on the door is your friend." He sighed.

They waited their turn.

"Oh Freddie, look lesbians." She pointed with her free hand to some girls who obviously liked and enjoyed public displays of affection.

"Sam! You can't just point." He said pushing her hand down quickly.

"Why? I can do what I like!"

"Would you like it if people yelled 'straight people' at us?" he said seriously.

"Touche, besides you're just offended because you're gay." She said, twisting her shoulders left and right.

"Sam, I'm going to say this once and one time only. I am not gay and I am not in love with Carly!"

"What, really!" she said, sounding genuinely shocked.

"Sam I've never been gay, ever!" he said somewhat confused by her reaction

"No, you dork, Carly." She said with a slight punch to his upper right arm.

"Oh right, yeah. It's been years, I was young and foolish." He said laughing slightly rubbing his arm.

"I'll be sure to tell Carls that one, that you were foolish to be in love with her." She said, raising her eye brows.

"No, I mean that I was silly to _think_ I loved her, not to actually love her, she's a nice girl." He said carefully so that Sam couldn't twist anything he said.

They were quiet until they came face to face with Paul.

"Paul, how're you?" she said, bounding up and hugging him.

"Sammy, my chick. How're you?" he said lovingly. This calmed Freddie, Paul seemed like a decent guy.

"I'm good, this is my friend Freddie, I've dragged him along tonight."

"Hiya" he said.

"Nice to meet you Freddie."

Freddie shook his hand and smiled.

"Go on in, no charge for you two." He said, fastening a silver band round our wrist.

"Thanks Paul, you're great." Sam said, flashing a smile at him.

"Thanks sir." He said.

We went in to the club, it was dimly lit and music was blaring, but instead of the normal club music, it was dance music.

"Paul is so nice." He said to Sam, having to say it right into her ear.

"Yeah, he's great, he's like a dad to me." She smiled and led him onto the dance floor.

"You have any idea how to dance?" she asked hom.

"Some, but not a lot."

"Hands here. Your feet are good. Back up, what would your mother say." She laughed, putting one of his hands round her waist and lacing the other hand with his and her other hand on his shoulder.

"Hips loose, that just means you can wiggle your butt." She said, shaking her hips from left to right.

He tried to wiggle. She let out a laugh.

"Freddie you look like a constipated seal, be loose." He said.

He tried again, feeling silly.

"Better. Now move your feet like mine, step on them and you'll have no 'little Freddie' any more, got it dork."

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat very aware of his feet and his and his 'male parts'.

He moved his feet carefully, in the same direction as her and pretty soon he got the hang of it.

"Am I doing it?" he asked.

"Yes nub, come on. Faster now, same steps quicker rhythm." She said.

He did as he was told, quicker, he understood rhythm. The dance classes with his mother were to thank for that one. He watched as she moved quickly, moving her whole body to the music, shaking her hips and laughing the whole time. He did his best to imitate her.

The music was drawing to a close and when it did he wrapped her in a hug, that she returned.

They pulled away from each other and he looked down at her grinning.

"Drink?" she said.

"Sounds good." He agreed and they made their way over to the bar to get a drink.

They sat at a small table sipping their drinks talking when some guy came over.

"Samantha." He said.

"Kyle." She said smiling.

"How're you then?" Kyle asked, totally ignoring Freddie.

"I'm good." She answered. Lie, that was a total lie, she wasn't good, he thought. She was upset about Frothy still.

"Sorry Kyle, this is Freddie, Freddie meet Kyle." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Freddie said.

Kyle nodded and smiled.

"Do you mind if I borrow Sam, she owes me a dance still." He asked.

While Sam protested that she didn't owe him a dance I nodded my head and watched as he led her onto the floor.

He watched as they danced together, Kyle danced well but little Samantha Puckett was amazing. She moved and shook her body so delicately and with all the grace of a ballerina and moved her hips and waist with the sex appeal of Eva Longoria. They were properly dancing, all the complicated steps that he couldn't do and he watched as Kyle lifter her up and the long lines created by her extended arms and legs. The dance was hot and fiery and sexy.

He took his eyes off them, his tummy felt sort of funny.

A while later Sam came back without Kyle.

"He's a friend from dancing" she explained without any prompting to do so.

"Oh cool, you know you're such a good dancer." He said.

"Really?" she questioned. They were close, his chest pressed gently against hers, he could have looked down her dress if he'd have wanted to.

"Yes."

She took his hand into hers as she led him onto the floor.

The music was slower now, more sultry and it appeared the lights had been dimmed. The rhythm was slow and heavy.

She placed her hands against his chest and he placed his round her waist, careful to gently stroke her sides as he did so.

It wasn't usually behaviour for him, he was never this 'charged' or this flirtatious, especially with Sam.

A hard jab in his stomach woke him from his deep thought analysis.

"Dude, wake up!" she growled.

Soon they were laughing and dancing, albeit slightly dirtier than normal, but still laughing, smiling and having a great time, with one and other.

**So, do tell. Did you like it, hate it, loath it?**

**Review and tell me if you'd like.**

**Thanks again for reading its such a pleasure to hear your guys reviews, makes me smile. Thank you so much.**

**I'm currently writing some more chapters and I'd love some feedback on how you'd like things to pan out, I've got 2-3 ideas and all of them could be manipulated and edited, so please tell me.**

**Thanks again**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**


	5. Chapter 5

They decided to walk home, it was a long walk, but Freddie felt the night air was nice and refreshing.

"What happened this morning then?" he asked. "Well yesterday morning now." He added with a smile, looking down at his watch, confirming that the time was well after 12.

"I went to the vets got the as….. stuff and came home. Job done." She said bluntly, faltering slightly.

He was about to say something when a car full of teenage boys who evidently didn't know Sam or him pulled up behind them and yelled "Hey tiny, care to join us.".

"I don't know who you're calling tiny, doesn't look like you have anything down there. I'm guessing 2 inches, maximum." She said back quickly with all the fire of a cannon ball.

"Oooooohh dude!" some guy in the car laughed out while all the others cried laughing and promptly drove off.

"Sodding boys, I don't understand them." She said sighing as Freddie laughed and shook his head.

"Girls do weird stuff too." He said back quickly.

"Oh yeah, like what? Boys do weirder stuff?" she said curiously.

"Like borrowing each others clothes and putting make up on, why would you put stuff on your face to wipe it off at the end of the day?"

"Wanking is weird."

Freddie decided a change of topic was in order.

They walked back

"Favourite colour?" he asked?

"Duhh brown! You should know that. Favourite male celebrity?" she said half day dreaming, eyes fixated on the sky.

"I know you like brown, like gravy … and my eyes." He fluttered his eyes like a pageant girl "I guess Mason Connard is pretty cool. I bet you're a Justin Beiber lover Puckett!" he said, just to frustrate her.

She didn't reply, he probably guessed she was retraining herself from hitting him.

"Favourite character from a book?" he asked, pushing his tongue into his cheek to give her a smug look.

"Well, I have to say Mr Collins in Pride and Prejudice is quite a character, he's a right laugh. What a twat, but what person doesn't love Robbie from Atonement, he is the most amazing man alive." She said still looking up at the sky.

Upon seeing the shocked look on Freddie's face.

"Oh yeah, advanced English. I got put in the wrong class by accident and now I've been there for ages, turns out you can do well with a bit of effort." She ran ahead of him.

"You confuse my head Sam." he said shaking his head.

That one earned him a signature Puckett eye roll.

"Oh my god" he said looking at his watch, "my mother is actually going to kill me, maybe not intentionally, but she will. Have you seen the time?"

"Just face her tomorrow, or later. Stay at mine if you want." She said nonchalant.

"May I?" he asked, surprised.

"With manners like that, of course you can." She said in a tone of voice most associated with speaking to babies or fluffy animals.

"Well why thank you Miss Puckett for your emotive generosity." He said half sarcastically.

"You're making breakfast and don't think I'm giving up my bed." She sung at him skipping off again.

Finally they were at Sam's house, which as previously stated, was small but doable.

"Make me a hot drink Fredifer!" she called out, not trying to hush her voice.

"Shh! Your mother will kill us if she wakes up." He said in a low whisper.

"Can it dork face, she's out with my car still. Just make me a drink." She said

"Ohh, why can't you make your self a drink."

"… I can't reach the top cupboard where the mugs are." She said rolling her eyes, pouting her lips and crossing her arms about her chest.

"Ahh. That's entertaining, what would we do if I put your meat up there." He said laughing.

"I'd make sure there never would be baby Freddies!" she growled, eyes fierce.

"How does tea sound?" he asked as Sam jumped up and sat on the work counter and began slipping off her shoes and letting them fall to the floor.

"Whatever. Ahh, nice to get these shoes off." She swung her legs up and pointed and un pointed her toes, relaxing them.

She stretched her arms aloft and tipped her head from side to side and began pulling hair grips out of her hair and letting her hair fall slowly onto her shoulders.

He handed her tea to her and she smiled.

"I scattered the ashes in the garden, he always liked the garden, I think because he felt like a tiger we never cut the grass so its like a wild forest out there." She said half trance like, staring out the window.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, eyes wide and gleaming. She nodded.

He held her hand as she slipped herself off the work cabinet and then they walked upstairs.

Sam threw some cushions and pillows onto the floor for Freddie and gave him a blanket and a spare t-shirt that some guy had left after Sam's mother had dumped him.

"There are men's jamas of you want, they're new probably for someone who's really fat, but they'll do. They're in the cupboard outside my room." She said.

"Thanks." He slipped outside to get them.

"Stay out there for a moment, I'm getting changed,"

He did his best to avert his eyes from the chink of her room left visible by the ajar door. He saw her black dress fly across the room.

He sat down on the steps, he couldn't see anything there.

"It's safe Benson." She called out.

He changed in her bathroom and when he was changed he came out. She was sitting cross legged on her bed bobbing along to some song. She had removed her make up and was in the process of tying back her hair to sleep.

"Right if you here a person coming into the house its my demented mother, don't wake me up or I'll kill you." She said bluntly

"Got it." He nodded.

He pulled the blanket up over his tummy and rolled over onto his front, he always slept on his front, Sam usually mocked him because she said that's how babies slept, but he found it comfortable and when he was younger it was the easiest position to suck your thumb in, not that he did that now mind, 'too many germs' his mother used to rant on. He kept wriggling, unable to get comfy.

"I swear Fred gimp if you don't stop wiggling you'll sleep outside." She sighed.

"I'm comfy now, thanks for your concern."

"On your tummy, baby Freddie." She laughed, rolling over seeing her was correct she laughed lightly and smiled.

He didn't respond verbally, just sent daggers with his eyes followed by a grin.

"I wonder how Carly is?" he wondered aloud as Sam dimmed the light in the room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, she texted." She said rolling back over so she could see him.

"Oh, what did she say?" he asked.

"She's loving it, she's met a nice boy and they kissed already." She said with the smallest trace of exasperation.

"Damn she moves quickly." He said.

"I think too quickly, I love her, but she's fickle, she told me she regrets that thing with Aaron, you know."

"What really? Didn't she sleep with Aaron?" he asked, trying to remember Aaron

"Sleep with? God Freddery are you a chick and yes they had sex."

"And she regrets it?" he said shocked choosing to ignore Sam's jab at his sexuality.

"Yep, mental isn't it. I don't think its right to regret your first." She said staring up at the ceiling, though she was deliberately avoiding his eyes.

Sam was doing her usual trait of pretending she knew more than she did, Freddie thought, as far as he knew she'd never slep… had sex with anyone and they were pretty open with stuff like that, she'd had a few boyfriends most of whom used her to get to Carly, she just let it slide right off her back. It was a shame really because she's an incredibly pretty girl, he thought.

"Umm no I guess its not." He said thinking.

"I don't mean she's a slut, she not at all, I just think she's a little bit weak." She sighed staring at the ceiling.

He nodded and smiled. He chose to keep quiet, there was no suitable response for that comment. He often wondered whether Sam was jealous of Carly, not that he thought she should be, but Carly was the star and Sam was always the side kick. The 'other girl', never the focus.

"So did you enjoy going out tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, but I dance like a seal." He said laughing.

"You're not _that_ bad, not Kyle quality, but he's gay anyway, so he can probably shake his hips better than I can." She laughed looking down at him again from her bed.

"Really? He's gay! He doesn't look it." He said shocked and somewhat relieved.

"Oh yeah, kind of gay power sort of gay. He doesn't look gay does he? I thought that, but he is very, very gay. While we were dancing he was rivalling Beyonce with his booty moves. Did you see?" she asked laughing.

"Nah, I was watching you." He said absent mindedly.

"You were watching me?" she questioned, the room grew decidedly warmed, Freddie decided.

"Urhh yeah, you're really good."

She smiled.

"Right dork, I'm going to sleep. Don't let the bed bugs or Froth….. bite….. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said. He watched as she almost said Frothy's name. He knew she wasn't heartless, she absolutely loved that feline monster. He watched as she turned over to face the opposite wall and turned the light completely out submerging the room into darkness.

He heard nothing, pure, unaltered silence. If his suspicions proved correct, Sam was anything but asleep. Safe to say Sam always snored, not loudly, but deep breathing, peaceful breaths almost, they were never infuriating or too loud.

He knew he was being either stupid or mental. He crouched at the edge of her bed, like a little meerkat. Her tiny body was covered by a thin blanket, by tiny he didn't mean thin, though she was slender, he meant literally tiny, she wasn't tall by any rate, but lying down, she was absolutely minute. He watched as she lay still in her bed

He slowly stood up and gently sat on the bed beside her placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"Freddie go to bed." Her tone harsh and unnerving.

And he did as he was told and lay on his front and fell promptly fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Again, Thanks for reading, you're a star (:**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review if you'd like to.**

**Thanks**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**


	6. Chapter 6

i"So Carly returns tomorrow, yeah?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah and she is actually going to explode from this heat." He said fanning his face with his hands.

"Wanna go outside? We can never go out in the sun because of Carls 'cos she burns doesn't she, now we can."

"Yeah, I do. We could go to the park and get _ice lollies_." He teased referencing the dodgy picture he had of Sam, knowing he was going to get a slap.

"Fuck you Benson. Say that again and I'll tell Mother Benson about Susie Heaton." She fired back.

"You wouldn't!" he said, despite the heat his blood ran cold. His mother would actually murder him.

"See, I really would." She smiled sarcastically.

Susie was a girl who had been quite close to Freddie, kind of girlfriend close and things were fine at the start, they got on well and the relationship was great. Then he did something stupid, something he stupidly told his friends about, he slept with the girl, not knowing she was carrying some horrible disease, obviously he didn't tell his friends about the disease. Sam found out when she tried to borrow a pencil from his bag and came across the pills he was taking to get rid of what ever he had, took one look at the label, googled it and put two and two together. Safe to say he dumped Susie once he realised she was a sket how slept around and had cheated on him, he didn't regret his first time because he had loved her, but he regretted who she was.

"You're cold Samantha." He joked, shaking his head.

"Nah I'm not, I'm super hot." She said pouting and putting her hands in her hair and wiggling her hips from side to side.

"No comment. Lets go, I wanna get outside and out of this place gets home and drags be back." He said.

"Coming." She grumbled.

It seemed the whole of Seattle was outside at the park. Sam found a free patch of grass while he got ice cream. Freddie was tempted to get her an ice lolly but he knew she'd him me in places that should never be kicked if he did.

He found Sam sitting comfortably on the grass, legs stretched out in front of her and her arms supporting her weight and her head looked up to the sky.

"Sam, ice cream."

"Ohh nice." She said quickly taking it off him and plopping back down to the floor again.

The sat quietly watching the world go by for hours, hardly talking. Not because they were uncomfortable, quite the opposite, they were so comfortable they could sit in silence for hours and it not be awkward.

Sam fell asleep sometime between 3 and half past because Freddie started to feel her weight increase slightly as she slumped against his shoulder asleep.

He left her there until he started to get a numb butt from sitting down for so long.

He nudged her awake, a silly move if you weren't prepared, however he was.

"Sam how does a chilli dog sound?" he said, having spotted a trailer selling them a few minutes ago. Ne nodded sleepily supporting her own weight first the first time in an hour and when she did so he scrambled clumsily to his feet and walked over to the trailer to get them a chilli dog.

"This is the best way to wake up ever." She smiled biting into her chilli dog.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Sun, chilli, heck yeah." She gushed.

"Doesn't take much to keep you happy does it?" he chuckled.

"Today it doesn't, tomorrow it might." She grinned evilly.

Soon after they had finished their chilli dog Sam was restless.

"I'm bored, what can we do Fredderly?" she wined and prodded his arm.

"You can stop poking me for a start." He said.

She poked him harder.

"Okay, how about we play Frisbee" he suggested spotting a Frisbee that had been left by a family who had long since gone home.

"Yes." She jumped to her feet and Freddie fetched the Frisbee.

He threw it to her and it sailed high above her head, way above her jumping height.

"Too high, moron" she yelled back at him as she went to get it.

She threw it back and he caught it easily in one hand, she stuck her tongue out at him. They played for a while until the Frisbee went sailing into the tree to the right side of Freddie. He watched it float in the air, higher and higher and into the depths of the tree's branchy grasp.

"Sam." he groaned, pointing at the tree.

"We can get it, give me a boost." She ran over.

She climbed on his back, but couldn't even reach the first branch.

"Get on my shoulders if you can't reach." He said.

"Kay, don't drop me." She said from above as she climbed up onto his shoulders and threaded her legs either side of his head.

He held onto her lower legs and she reached up and tried to get the rouge Frisbee.

"I can't reach Fredward. I'm standing on your shoulders, drop me and you die." She said to him.

He raised a hand to help her balance and secured a foot with his other hand. He heard her weight press against the tree and some green leaves floated down in front of his face.

"You got it?" he asked, hearing more and more groans above him.

"Almost, I'm so close. One minute." She said with frustration glazed over her tone.

He kept quiet.

"I got it" she cried happily and moved far to quickly.

They were out of balance, her weight was too far, he grabbed at her pulling her down, whatever he could reach of her to prevent her from falling.

"Freddie" she squealed in a tone so far removed from her own he would have doubted it was hers if the situation wasn't as desperate.

He felt her grab onto his hair and he scrunched his face up in pain as she slid down his back and onto the safety of the solid ground.

He turned around and she was wiggling back into her red demin shorts.

"What are you doing!" he stated, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"You pulled them down when you grabbed my leg! The whole of Seattle could have seen my ass if they'd have been here!" she said coolly.

Her tone worried him, she wasn't furious, she had turned passive aggressive and that terrified him to the bones.

"Sorry." He squeaked out, peeping though the fingers in front of his face.

Signature Puckett eye roll, was her response.

He handed her the Frisbee and she skipped off, skipped! And then turned around and threw the Frisbee again.

The wind caught it, it rose like a bird, a spherical luminous orange bird, high above anyone's reach and ended up in the tree in almost the exact same position.

Sam was laughing so hard. Her little body rocked as she made her was over to him and pointed up at the tree still laughing. Her laughter grew contagious and he laughed with her.

Tears welled up in his eyes, his sides hurt and she was clutching his top for dear life. A tear rolled down her face as she shook, showing all her teeth. They were laughing fore head to fore head. Her teeth were so close to his, laughing so hard it began to get seriously painful.

Her tongue felt foreign in his mouth, a good foreign though like when you try the tastiest food a foreign country has to offer. It felt warm and tasted slightly like chilli dog. Her sides were smooth as he decorated them with small delicate swirls and intricate patterns with his thumbs. She was reaching up, on her tippy toes and he was slightly hunched over, slightly abnormal, so comfortable.

Their eyes connected and she laughed, like properly laughed and he joined in. not knowing why it was so funny, but he laughed, he laughed so hard.

They hiccupped themselves back to real life after a while, where the awkwardness set in immediately and the orange Frisbee was still stuck in the tree.

"Urrhh" he said, he had been meaning to say something, but he couldn't talk.

"Wow, that was intellectual Freddie." Sam said, sitting down on the grass. He copied her, sitting down opposite her.

"Sorry." He whispered, scared now, though not for his safety or wellbeing.

"Yeah?" she asked. Although she was asking if he was sorry he kissed her.

He shrugged and Sam looked down at the grass and began pulling random strands out of the ground.

He watched her subtly. She had lost the sparkle in her eyes.

He moved closer, she brought her chin up and her eyes met his.

"This is weird." He said, his voice shaking.

"True chiz." She agreed.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"Urhh." She said and then went quiet. "We kissed…. Again." She said quietly.

"I got that part, but why?" he said.

"Don't blame this all on me, it was a mutual thing. I didn't just yank you into a kiss, what weirdo does that." She said hotly.

He nodded in agreement.

"We were getting on so well and now its all ruined." He said sadly.

"its not ruined, forget it. Lets forget it every happened." She said with a trace of resentment in her voice.

"That's silly, you'll get high on wacky gas and blab to Carly and then we'll end up in an even stickier situation."

She glared at him and then her features softened.

"We'll have to tell her, but I meant that we should forget it. Sure tell Carls, I'll tell her. Do you want to forget it."

He shrugged, he didn't know if he wanted to ever forget kissing her.

He shook his head. "no"

"Good choice. Me either." She said breathlessly.

They were kissing again. His hands round her waist as they both knelt on the floor kissing.

He had his hands of her waist until his hand caught something sticky, it attached itself to his hand and Sam hissed in pain and what ever it was removed itself from her skin, taking away the invisible hairs on her lower back. He broke the kiss and brought his hand round from her back to look at.

He looked down and saw what resembled a plaster, he looked at Sam who held in a laugh.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Meat patch." She said lowering her head, blushing.

"You're such a fucking enigma." He breathed out slowly.

"I've never heard you swear. Its actually kind of hot." She said, running her hands along his and lacing up his fingers.

"I'm not getting into a habit of swearing because you think its hot, maybe if we go on a date I might say it again." He said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Are you agreeing to come?" he counteracted.

"Yes." They both replied together causing them to chuckle.

She reached forward and kissed him slowly, her hand sliding up and down his bicep and the other round his tummy, pulling him closer to her. He smiled into her sweet kiss and sweetly kissed the girl, the girl he fully understood but could never figure out.

They stayed a while longer at the park. Talking and holding hands watching the random people pass by.

"I've not forgiven you for pulling down my shorts, Fredperv."

"I didn't mean to. I just grabbed at you to stop you falling." He said, determined not to be in the wrong here.

"You grabbed my butt!" she half exclaimed.

"Don't pretend like you didn't love it." Bad move.

A punch in the arm followed.

"I'll thank you not to admire my ass unless we're in the comfort of your or my bed." She said politely with a slight smirk. She did it deliberately, she was making him cringe. She was openly talking about having sex.

He didn't respond, he didn't trust himself to, he'd say the wrong thing and end up with a black eye.

"I won't punch you that hard anymore, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry Freddie." She looked up at him, her little face contorted and her voice hushed.

He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Good, now come on. We should get home." He smiled at her.

She gave him a look so seductive and almost purred down his ear.

"Sam" he groaned.

"What!" she asked innocently, eyes wide as she stood below him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" she fluttered her eyes.

"That." He laughed.

"Don't your hopes up, you're just my bit on the side. I've got another guy." She said holding is hand again as they walked out of the park as she laughed.

"Oh yeah, do I know him?" he joked.

"Yes you know him. You two are quite close actually." She said, her eye brows raised.

"Funny, its me. I'm the guy on the side and the main guy, right!" he said. He knew her, he could guess her jokes.

"Pha, as if. Its Spencer." She whispered into his ear.

With that she skipped off and he stayed rooted to the ground.

They wandered back to Freddie's apartment, where they sat and watched a film for a while.

"So am I your boyfriend now?" he asked spontaneously.

She laughed. "You're such a dork."

"A dorky _boyfriend" _he said with emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Fine, you wore me down." He laughed and pecked his lips slightly.

"I finally won." He said

"Considering you're the prize, I'll agree to let you win this once." She grinned.

He knew the relationship would never be perfect, they'd been together for half an hour when she claimed to have a second boyfriend, albeit in jest. They'd fight and argue and drive each other mental, but they were friends before they were together, he knew her, he knew, to some extent, what made her tick. He knew she was something unique and someone so special to him. He knew that when push comes to shove, she'd be there, just like he had been for her.

**So there we go guys, all done.**

**I've thought about a sequel and I actually decided against it, I don't feel like I could do the characters justice and quite honestly I much prefer reading FF opposed to writing it.**

**I'm not saying that I've not enjoyed writing this, you've all been so sweet!**

**A very special thank you to:**

Priincess Starlight

AlexaJohn185

InsanelyDramatic

jackpotdante

jessicalove24

SeddieShortBus

sincerely-sweet

pigwiz

RevealTheBeast

SavySoCool

Princess976

**You all rock and I can't express my thanks enough.**

**So far this story has 1344 hits and 558 visitors. Can someone explain what that means to me, I don't properly understand, but still that actually rocks!**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**


End file.
